Four Season Full Of Love
by SweetTran
Summary: Kumpulan Oneshot! Spring : JxA, Summer : UxY, Autumn : OxOC, Winter : Everyone. Aelita ingin mengajak Jeremie ke pesta dansa/Ulrich akan pergi!/Ternyata Odd suka pada ...!/Musim dingin membawa kebahagiaan untuk mereka semua!


**Four Season Full Of Love  
**Disclaimer : Code Lyoko punya orang Prancis dan saya lupa namanya. Okeh, Moonscoop aja, deh!  
Story : Punya saya  
Warnings : Segala yang ada disini seperti kesalahan, ke-GaJe-an, typo, EYd hancur, OC, atau pun OOC adalah warnings-nya!

.

.

Four Season Full Of Love  
Story One : Spring Festival ~Together With You~  
Pair : Aelita x Jeremie  
Slight : Yumi x Ulrich

* * *

Musim semi adalah musim yang paling indah. Seluruh siswi Kadic Academy selalu menantikan hari tibanya musim semi. Dan setiap hari pertama bunga bermekaran, maka mereka akan mengadakan festival bunga. Biasanya, ada saja kejadian tembak-menembak orang yang disuka pada saat festival berlangsung. Dan malamnya, dilanjutkan dengan pesta topeng dan festival kembang api. Dan kenapa Kadic memiliki semua itu? Kita bisa tanyakan langsung kepada putri semata wayang kepala sekolah Kadic, Elisabeth "Sissi" Delmas.

"Aku berharap seorang lelaki akan mengajakku ke pesta topeng malam nanti," ungkap Yumi.

"Aku juga ..." Aelita menaggapi.

Kedua gadis yang masih _single _ini hanya bisa meratapi nasib. Masing-masing dari mereka punya pilihan hati, Aelita-Jeremie dan Yumi-Ulrich. Tapi, Aelita Schaeffer terlalu pemalu untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada si jenius berkacamata, Jeremie Belpois. Sedangkan Yumi Ishiyama harus menjaga citranya sebagai wanita yang terkenal dewasa dan bijaksana, tidak mungkin dia mengatakan cinta pada pangeran Kadic, Ulrich Stern.

"Padahal Yumi sering diajak laki-laki kesana. Kenapa menolak?"

"Pasti kau tahu alasannya, kan?"

Hh ... mungkin Yumi dan Ulrich adalah pasangan serasi. Ulrich yang selalu dikelilingi gadis-gadis, dan Yumi yang selalu berada di tengah-tengah para pria. Mungkin kau bisa hitung berapa banyak gadis yang terpikat pada Ulrich. Sissi, Milly, Tamiya, Emily, dan tentu saja Yumi. Dan untuk lelaki yang terpikat pada Yumi? William, Theo, dan bahkan adik kelasnya sendiri, Johnny. Yumi berharap kalau salah satu dari mereka adalah Ulrich.

"Dan ... bagaimana denganmu, Aelita? Aku pikir Nicholas mengajakmu."

Ah! Aelita memang manis, tapi tidak beberapa orang terpikat padanya. Yang menjengkelkan, kenapa harus si bodoh Nicholas yang suka padanya? Kalau dipikir, Jeremie juga sama. Tidak ada yang terpesona dengan anak yang berkacamata. Dan dari awal, Jeremie sudah dekat dengan Aelita, melebihi sahabat-sahabat mereka yang lain. Meski kadang, Aelita mulai tertarik untuk bergosip dengan Yumi.

"Jangan bicarakan soal Nicholas. Kau pasti bercanda! Apa aku harus menerima ajakan Nicholas? Aku lebih baik tak pernah pergi kesana seumur hidup daripada harus bersama semalaman dengan orang bodoh itu!" kata-kata Aelita memang terdengar tajam. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kehidupan manusia. Lebih dari terbiasa.

"Aku ingin melihat bunga sakura."

"Yumi, artinya kau ingin kembali ke Jepang?"

Yumi tersenyum masam. Ia tidak bermaksud begitu. Ia hanya ingin melihat saja. Tapi harusnya Yumi ingat kalau di rumahnya juga ada pohon sakura.

"Tidak."

"Bukannya di rumahmu ada pohon sakura?" nah, kalimat itu sudah mengembalikan memori Yumi!

"... aku lupa."

"Pagi, Yumi! Aelita!" aha! Suara Ulrich. Dan Jeremie serta Odd mengikuti dari belakang.

"Apa kepalaku terbentur? Kau berjalan di depan Jeremie dan Odd lalu menyapa kami?" ucap Aelita. Sedikit kaget juga kalau melihat tingkah Ulrich seperti ini.

Ulrich hanya nyengir. "Aku sudah tak sabar menunggu musim semi tiba. Jeremie juga! Bukankah begitu?" Ulrich melirik Jeremie.

"Ya! Musim semi nanti akan jadi indah."

Aelita mengerutkan dahinya. "Apakah ... kau sudah punya orang untuk kau ajak ke pesta topeng, Jeremie?"

"Ya!" Jeremie terlihat begitu bersemangat. "Aku tidak sabar lagi!"

Aelita menundukkan kepala. Ia tidak bisa menebak siapa yang akan Jeremie ajak nanti.

"Apa ... orang yang kau suka?" bibir Aelita bergetar ketika mengucapkannya.

"Ya! Aku tidak sabar lagi!"

Ulrich menepuk bahu Jeremie. "Kau sudah mengucapkan kalimat itu, kawan."

"Dan aku merasa terhormat mengucapnya kembali," Aelita termenung melihat betapa gembiranya Jeremie. Dan ia bertanya-tanya siapa yang akan diajak oleh pria berkacamata itu.

.

"KYAA!Crepe! Aelita, ini salah satu makanan favoritmu, kan?" mata Yumi berbinar-binar melihat menu makan hari ini. Ia melirik Aelita yang ternyata sedang melamun. "Aelita?"

"Ah! _Désolé_, Yumi. Apa yang kau bilang tadi?"

Yumi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini ..., salah satu makanan favoritmu. Crepe (panekuk)."

"Oh, iya! Crepe!" Aelita mengangkat sendok dan garpunya. "Terlihat menggiurkan. Sempurna!"

Yumi menatap heran Aelita. "Aku pikir sebaiknya kita habiskan _dessert_-nya segera."

"_Dessert_? Lalu ... mana makanan berlemaknya?"

"Odd menghabiskan semua milikmu. Bukannya kau menjawab 'ya' saat Odd bertanya apakah ia bisa melahap habis semua makananmu?"

Aelita baru sadar. "Aku terlalu banyak melamun. Lalu ... mana Odd dan yang lainnya?"

"Kami dari tadi disini, mendengarkan percakapan kalian berdua," itu suara Odd. Dan ... Odd memang sedang duduk di samping Aelita.

"HYAA! Sejak kapan kau disini?!" Aelita menyingkir. Odd mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau kenapa? Dari tadi, kan, kubilang?!"

"Hai, semua! Ada apa ini?" Aelita yakin dia mengenal suara itu. Laura Gauthier. Aelita memandang Laura kesal. Mungkin karena _mood_-nya yang kurang bagus atau karena Laura yang datang dan langsung duduk di kursi sebelah Jeremie.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku pergi ke perpustakaan untuk menghadapi tes sejarah. Disana akan terasa lebih baik," Aelita beranjak dari kursinya.

"Hei, sebentar!" hadang Jeremie. "Kau yakin? Maksudku ... aku ingin kau lebih lama dulu disini."

Aelita tersenyum lega mendengar ucapan Jeremie. Artinya ... Jeremie masih ingin lebih lama bersamanya? Tapi kalau ada Laura ...

"Aku juga mau lebih lama dan memakan crepe-ku tapi aku harus belajar. Selamat tinggal!" Aelita meninggalkan kantin dengan senyuman.

"Kelihatannya dia sudah lebih baik," Yumi memotong memakan crepe-nya. "Aku ingin tahu apa yang Aelita lamunkan ..."

"Ohoho ... jawabannya mudah!" jawab Odd cepat. "Mengenai pesta topeng di malam festival!"

Ulrich yang asyik meminum jusnya tersenyum dan menghentikan aktivitasnya itu. "Festival itu tinggal 3 hari lagi, bukan?"

Jeremie mengangguk. Disaat itu, William berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Yumi ..." Ulrich memanggil nama gadis yang duduk di depannya. Yumi tersenyum seakan mengatakan 'ya?'

"Dapatkah kau pergi ke pesta topeng bersamaku malam nanti?" oho! Ulrich dan William bersama-sama mengucapkan itu. Dan itu membuat Yumi tersentak kaget dan bingung.

"Antara ... kalian berdua?"

Ulrich menatap William ketus William menatap Ulrich jengkel.

"Aku yang mengajaknya lebih dulu!" seru Ulrich.

"Kita mengucapkannya bersamaan!" tegas William.

"Biarkan Yumi yang memilih!" tatapan Ulrich beralih ke Yumi. Yumi mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya ke meja makan.

"Dapatkah aku diberi waktu?"

.

"Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi!" gerutu Aelita sambil menghempaskan buku sejarah ke lantai.

"Stones! Apa aku baru saja mendengar suara buku terlempar?" Jim mendekati Aelita. Aelita tersenyum gugup sambil melirik buku sejarah yang ia lempar. Untungnya, Jim tidak melihat keberadaan sang jendela ilmu tersebut.

"Ngh ... tidak, Pak! Anda pasti salah dengar," Aelita nyengir pelan.

"Oho—sepertinya begitu. Lalu, kau sedang apa di perpustakaan ini? Aku tidak melihat ada buku di tanganmu."

"Aku sedang ... aku baru saja ingin mengambil bukunya! Yah—begitulah!" Aelita mencari alasan. Ia tahu Jim tidak akan percaya dengan mudah. Tapi kali ini, Jim hanya menggeram kecil dan meninggalkan Aelita.

"_Fiuh_! _That was almost_ ..." Aelita mengusap dahinya. Ia memungut buku sejarah yang ia lempar. "Bagaimana aku bisa menghadapi tes hari ini?"

"Aelita, perlu bantuan?" Jeremie tiba-tiba datang sambil membawa beberapa buku yang rata-rata memiliki _title _'_History_'.

"Sangat," Aelita tersenyum dan duduk bersama Jeremie. Jeremie membantu Aelita mengerjakan soal-soal yang terdapat pada semua buku sejarah yang dibawanya.

"Bagaimana?" Jeremie tersenyum puas saat melihat Aelita yang bisa mengerjakan soal-soal dengan mudah. Meski ia tahu Aelita sudah menguasai soal-soal tersebut, ia tetap bertanya.

"Lebih dari mudah. Terima kasih, Jeremie," Aelita menyimpitkan mata dan tersenyum. Jeremie merogoh sakunya dan memberikan sebuah kado pada Aelita.

"Kupikir akan tampak cantik jika kau mengenakannya saat festival," ucap Jeremie dengan semburat _pink _di wajahnya. Aelita segera membuka kado tersebut. Sebuah liontin berbentuk bunga mawar! Cantik sekali ...

'Pasti harganya mahal,' pikir Aelita. Ia sangat senang mendapat liontin itu. Terlebih karena itu adalah pemberian Jeremie.

"Akan kupakai saat festival. Terima kasih, ini begitu indah," pipi Aelita merona semerah tomat. Ia menatap Jeremie dengan senyuman khasnya. Jeremie membalas tatapan Aelita. Mereka berpandangan! Bisa saja mereka melakukannya berjam-jam kalau bukan karena bel masuk telah berbunyi.

"Saatnya menghadapi tes," Jeremie berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan pada Aelita. Aelita menerima uluran itu.

"Aku pasti bisa. Berkat dirimu ..."

.

Aelita gemetaran mencek nilainya.

92

Bagus, nak! Kelihatannya Jeremie berhasil mendidik gadis ini.

"Jadi nilaimu berapa?" tanya Jeremie berusaha mengintip kertas ulangan Aelita. Aelita tersenyum.

"92!" tangannya melingkar di tubuh Jeremie. Mereka berdua tertawa.

"Bagus, Aelita!"

"Ehem," seseorang berdehem. Jeremie dan Aelita menoleh ke sumber suara. Taelia, murid baru yang dulu sempat pindah dari Kadic. "Jeremie, kita perlu bicara."

Jeremie tersenyum. "Oh, aku lupa! Aelita, aku tinggal dulu, ya."

Aelita hanya membalas senyuman Jeremie. Jujur, ia merasa kurang enak dengan adanya Taelia. Sebelum Taelia pergi, ia sempat berbisik pada Aelita.

"Menurutmu aku dan Jeremie bisa cocok? Kalau aku mau saja pergi dengannya ke pesta dansa. Aku baru mau bicara itu dengannya, tapi ternyata kalian sedang mengbrol," Taelia tersenyum. Aelita menelan ludah

"Terserahmu saja."

Taelia kaget tapi kembali tersenyum. Senyumnya terlihat misterius. "Benarkah begitu? Kuanggap kau melepaskannya. Kalau begitu, jangan ganggu kami. Sampai jumpa!"

Aelita terpaku memandang punggung Taelia yang semakin hilang. Bibirnya bergetar sambil terus mengucap Jeremie.

.

Entah sudah berapa hari, mungkin tak begitu lama. Tapi inilah dia ... festival bunga/musim semi. Hari yang selalu dinantikan para gadis, terutama Sissi Delmas.

"Ulrich, sayang! Kapan kau akan bilang 'aku cinta padamu' padaku?" renggek Sissi sambil memeluk lengan Ulrich.

"Entahlah ... sampai kau bisa meraih hatiku," Ulrich melepas pelukan Sissi dan pergi meninggalkannya. Tentunya Sissi menggerutu sebal karenanya.

"_Sakura no hana_ ..." gumam Yumi sambil mencium bunga sakura. "Aku baru tahu mereka juga memamerkannya."

"Yumi!" panggil Ulrich. Gadis berdarah Asia timur ini tersenyum mengetahui pasangan dansa-nya memanggil namanya. "Untukmu ..." dan ketika sang pangeran Kadic sampai di depan Yumi, ia menyerahkan setangkai bunga mawar merah kesukaan Yumi.

"Meskipun kau mencium bunga sakura pagi ini—"

Yumi memandang Ulrich sambil menunggu kelanjutan dari kata yang diucapkan Ulrich.

"—aku yakin kau sangat menyukai bunga mawar."

"Kau selalu tahu apa yang menjadi kesukaanku," Yumi menerima bunga mawar tadi. "Terima kasih, Ulrich-_kun_!"

"S—sama-sama. Bukankah kau yang mengatakannya sendiri saat hari Valentine dulu?"

Yumi merona malu mengingat bahwa ia mencium pipi William saat Valentine dulu. Yah ... hanya untuk membuat Ulrich cemburu. Dan yang membuat ia lebih malu, ia marah jika Ulrich cemburu padanya tapi ia berusaha membuat Ulrich cemburu padanya. Aneh ...

Dan betapa malunya juga kalau ia mengingat kalau ia marah-marah dengan Ulrich hanya karena masalah Emily. Memalukan! Tapi untunglah Ulrich tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Tapi jujur, Yumi senang kalau Ulrich cemburu padanya. Karena bisa saja ada sedikit harapan tentang perasaan Ulrich.

"Aku akan menghampiri Aelita dulu, oke?"

.

Aelita termenung di taman. Ia memandangi tiap anak gadis yang diberi bunga oleh pasangannya. Sampai sekarang, Aelita masih belum mendapatkan pasangan saat pesta dansa. Dan ... ia yakin Jeremie belum mengajak si gadis yang ia maksud. Atau ... ia sudah pergi bersama Taelia?

"Mungkin aku harus memberanikan diri mengajak Jeremie," keluh Aelita. Tapi ... ini masalahnya. Perempuan yang menyatakan cinta pada laki-laki, itu tak masalah. Di Jepang ada banyak kasus seperti ini. Tapi kalau wanita yang mengajak laki-laki ke pesta dansa ... apa tidak dikategorikan sebagai gadis centil seperti Sissi?

Saat Aelita sudah membulatkan tekadnya, ia melihat Jeremie seperti hendak menghampirinya. Paras Aelita berubah ceria. Mungkin Jeremie akan mengajaknya, hanya itu harapannya. Tapi sesuatu yang menyebalkan datang lagi. Seorang gadis berambut merah gelap menghampiri Jeremie. Aelita kaget dan memperhatikan gadis itu. Dia Taelia! Apa yang dia lakukan?

'Apa dia akan mengajak Jeremie?'

Aelita tidak tahan melihat pemandangan di depannya. Jeremie dan Taelia terlihat akrab. Entah kenapa rasa cemburunya menjadi memuncak. Ia terus mengingat ucapan Taelia.

"Aku pikir Taelia berbeda dari cerita Yumi ..." gumam Aelita pelan. Ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Aelita pergi dari suasana yang panas itu. Mungkin ia tak akan ikut pesta topeng, tapi cuma berdiri di balkon sendirian sambil memandang kembang api. Sendirian ...

"Aelita!" langkah Aelita terhenti ketika mendengar suara Yumi. Dan ketika Yumi menemukannya, ia bisa melihat wajah kaget sahabatnya itu. "Aelita, ada apa?"

Tangis Aelita pecah. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Seakan sebuah kabar duka menghampirinya. Yumi mendekati Aelita. Berbagai ekspresi tertampang di wajahnya. Cemas, sedih, bingung, panik. Ada apa?

"Aelita, kau baik-baik saja?"

Aelita mengusap matanya. Sekali pun begitu, ia tetap menangis keras. Hati wanita memang sensitif.

"Yumi ..." Aelita memeluk Yumi. Sontak Yumie kaget, tapi ia hanya terdiam dan membalas pelukan Aelita. Ia mengusap kepala Aelita dengan lembut. Meski ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan sahabatnya, ia tetap ingin menghiburnya.

"Kau bisa ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi?"

Aelita menatap Yumi. Ia mulai membuka mulutnya. "Jeremie tidak akan pernah mengajakku ke pesta dansa karena ia tidak pernah mencintaiku!" teriak Aelita seakan-akan menegaskan pada dunia bahwa Jeremie takkan pernah menjadi miliknya.

Yumi tertegun. Ia mengerti perasaan Aelita. Diajak Ulrich ke pesta dansa bukan berarti Ulrich menyukainya. Bisa saja Ulrich hanya melakukan ini agar ia tidak pergi bersama Sissi atau _fansgirls_-nya yang lain.

"Aelita," Yumi melepas pelukannya dengan lembut. "Pergilah sendiri. Kalau semua ini membebanimu, kau bisa memandang kembang api itu sendirian agar kau bisa melupakan semua ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tapi ... aku pikir sebaiknya kau lupakan saja. Aku dengar festival kembang api kali ini akan menjadi yang terbesar dibanding sebelumnya."

Aelita menatap Yumi seolah berkata "tapi aku tidak mau sendirian".

"Tak apa kalau kau sendirian," Yumi kembali mengusap kepala Aelita. "Yang penting pikiranmu bisa jenuh."

"Terima kasih, Yumi," Aelita mencoba tersenyum. "Aku pasti akan pulih kembali. Menjadi ceria seperti sebelumnya."

Yumi tersenyum dan mengangguk. "_Ganbatte_."

Meski Aelita tidak mengerti ucapan Yumi, tapi ia yakin Yumi sedang menyemangatinya. Maka ia pergi meninggalkan Yumi dengan hati yang sedikit lega.

.

**TOGETHER WITH YOU**

Aelita menyiapkan gaun yang akan dipakainya malam ini. Sebuah gaun berwarna merah muda kesukaannya. Dengan hiasan bunga mawar dan renda putih yang menghiasi bawahannya.

"Aku siap," Aelita mengenakan topengnya. Namun sesaat sebelum pergi, ia melirik sesuatu. Liontin. Liontin yang diberikan Jeremie untuknya. "Aku harus melupakanmu. Maaf, Jeremie ..."

Aelita meraih kalung itu dan meninggalkannya di pintu depan. Berharap Jeremie akan memungutnya dan berpikir bahwa Aelita tidak menyukai kalung itu.

Saat di pesta, ia melihat semua pasangan tersenyum bahagia. Termasuk Yumi dan Ulrich. Mungkin ia akan bahagia seperti mereka nanti.

"_Good evening_, _Miss_!" sapa Odd. "_Did you have a couple for dance_?"

Aelita tersenyum. "_I didn't. But I will someday._"

Odd mengangguk mengerti. Ia pergi meninggalkan Aelita dan kembali pada pasangan dansanya.

Sebuah pemandangan panas kembali dilihatnya. Jeremie datang dan menghampiri Taelia. Mereka berbincang dan ... Jeremie memegang sebuah liontin!

"Bukankah itu ..." mata Aelita berkaca-kaca. Liontin yang dipegang Jeremie adalah liontin yang ia berikan untuk Aelita. Yang Aelita buang untuk melupakan Jeremie. Yang membuat Aelita tersenyum bahagia. Dan yang membuatnya merasa tersiksa dan terluka di malam ini.

Aelita berlari menuju balkon. Tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang menatapnya heran. Tidak peduli dengan topengnya yang terjatuh karena ia berlari. Tidak peduli dengan teriakan Yumi yang memanggil namanya. Bahkan tidak peduli dengan seruan Jeremie.

Sesampainya di balkon, titikan air mata Aelita terjatuh dan membasahi pipinya. Ia siap melupakan perasaannya dan tiba-tiba saja ia melihat sesuatu yang menyakitkan.

Kembang api mulai bermunculan di langit. Sungguh indah dan menakjubkan! Namun Aelita hanya menatap keajaiban itu sendiri. Di dalam luka dan tangisan.

"Jeremie ... andai kau mengerti bagaimana perasaanku padamu. Andai kau tahu kalau sebenarnya aku suka padamu," ucap Aelita di sela tangisnya.

"Dan kalau dia sudah mengetahuinya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Aelita tersentak. Jeremie! Jeremie ada di belakangnya!

"Ah! Aku ..." Aelita tak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya lagi. Perlahan, ia meneguk ludahnya. Namun ia sudah siap mengucapkannya.

"AKU MENYUKAIMU! AKU AKAN SELALU MENYUKAIMU! DAN AKU ... AKU ..." Aelita menahan isak tangisnya. "AKU CEMBURU MELIHATMU BERSAMA DENGAN LAURA ATAU PUN TAELIA!"

Jeremie memeluk Aelita. Mata Aelita membulat. Ada apa dengan Jeremie?

"Aelita ... aku mencintaimu."

Aelita terkejut tak menyangka.

"Kau apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Aelita kembali menitikkan air mata. Air mata bahagia tentunya.

"Kenapa kau baru bilang?" Aelita kembali menangis. Jeremie tertawa. Ia merogoh saku jas-nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah liontin.

"Taelia menemukannya di lorong. Kupikir kau meninggalkannya disana."

Aelita kembali terkejut. Ternyata ...

"Biar kupasangkan untukmu, Aelita," Jeremie memasangkan liontin tersebut di leher Aelita. Aelita tersenyum. "Gadis yang ingin kuajak ke pesta tidak mungkin Laura atau pun Taelia. Hanya satu yang berada di hatiku."

"Aku tak perlu tahu," Aelita tersenyum dan memeluk Jeremie. Mereka berdua pun berdansa di bawah langit dan kembang api.

"Ini surat dari Taelia."

Aelita membelalak. Jeremie menyerahkan sebuah surat beramplop biru kepada Aelita. Ia membuka dan membacanya.

'_Aelita, aku sekarang tau bagaimana perasaan Jeremie padamu. Mungkin kali ini aku mengalah. Dan kau juga begitu menukainya. Kau tahu? Aku mengajak Jeremie ke pesta dansa dan ia menolaknya. Dia lebih ingin bersamamu. Soal liontin itu ... ternyata Jeremie melihatku memungutnya dan menghampiriku untuk mengambil kalung itu. Jangan salah paham lagi, ya!'_

Aelita tersenyum membaca surat itu. Mungkin Taelia tidak seburuk yang ia kira.

"Apa isinya?" Jeremie lagi-lagi berusaha mengintip.

"Rahasia," Aelita mengedipkan mata dan mencium pipi kanan Jeremie. Jeremie memerah. Suara tawa Aelita terdengar menertawainya.

"Kau benar-benar gadis luar biasa," dan kali ini, giliran Jeremie yang mencium Aelita. Keduanya pun kembali berdansa sambil tertawa bersama.

**TOGETHER WITH YOU  
~END~**

**Next : Summer Holiday ~Do You Really Love Me?~**

* * *

Hola~  
Saya junior di FFn 0v0  
Salam kenal, ya!  
Bagaimana cerita saya? Bagus? Berantakan pasti T^T  
Soal Taelia, pertama ngeliat saya langsung benci. Sifatnya itu nyebelin dan apalah! *ditonjok fans Taelia*  
Oh, ya! Review boleh? Terutama buat author Love Under Sakura Tree—yang sayangnya saya lupa namanya—karena dia author favorit saya! Boleh, ya? Please ... #Memohon  
Oh, oh! Kak Yumei! Review juga, iyeh? Pake akun kak Momoka aja! *ditembak kak Momoka pake bazooka*  
Momoka : Nyeh! Kak Yumei ... mari kita basmi adik bandel ini  
Yumei : Boleh!  
Saya : KYAAA! Maaf, semua. Saya sedang dalam keadaan gawat darurat! Sampai jumpa~


End file.
